In a New World
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: 17 year old Spencer is the daughter of an extremely rich and successful lawyer , while Toby Cavanaugh is a middle class 24 year old farmer mourning the death of his wife Jenna. The couple meet one night and their lives will never be the same.
1. Dancing With A Married Man

**In a New World**

Spencer/Toby

An idea I came up with

17 year old Spencer is the daughter of an extremely rich and successful lawyer , while Toby Cavanaugh is a middle class 24 year old farmer mourning the death of his wife Jenna. The couple meet one night and their lives will never be the same.

* * *

**Pennsylvania 1843**

_Hastings Manor_

The ball was in full swing , the grand hall was decorated , and everyone there appeared to be happy but one person. The young woman known as Spencer Hastings . A 17 year old girl whom was out casted since she rejected to marry Ian Thomas. She was the only Hastings child and was rarely seen by the public. There was no doubt that the Hastings were the richest family in the whole state of Pennsylvania.

Peter Hastings was the best Lawyer in the entire state and had a well educated wife named Veronica. The house also had many servants and held a party every year to celebrate the birth of their daughter in hopes of her finding a new husband.

The only problem was that their daughter detested the parties and refused to leave her room until a servant had to carry her out. Spencer had no problem with making a mockery of her family since she didn't like her families life style. She did not want to marry a man of wealth and then live on a plantation with children and more servants than she already had.

That was another thing Spencer Hastings hated and that was servants. She hated having them watch her every move with a glare. Like they were jealous of her life style. Having parents that didn't love you , no one to talk too , and being forced to stay in your room most of your day. Her life wasn't that great behind the ball gowns and ribbons. In fact her life was terrible.

"Spencer are you sure you don't want to dance with one of these fine young gentlemen?" My mother asked her and Spencer glared at her mother.

"I am sure mother. " Spencer said politely while sitting watching the people dance.

"You will die alone if you don't start to interacting with some of these gentlemen." She said to Spencer harshly.

"Then let me die a spinster mother." Spencer equally replied to her mother and then an older man than Spencer appeared.

"Good evening Mrs. Hastings I was wondering if I would be lucky enough to dance with your daughter?" He politely asked Mrs. Hastings.

"Why certainly young man , what is your name though?" Spencer's mother asked.

"Oh excuse my excitement to dance with your daughter. I am Ezra Fitz. " He said happily.

"Why you are welcomed to dance with Spencer." Mrs. Hastings and Spencer got up .

Ezra extended his hand and Spencer took it . While he led Spencer to the dance floor , Spencer glared at her mother.

The pair danced in silence for about a minute after Spencer broke it.

"So how are you this evening?" Spencer asked Ezra.

"I am doing fine , I miss my wife though." He told Spencer and she stopped in her tracks.

"You are married?" She asked and he nodded.

"Though not many people know about it , only a few friends of ours. " He said and Spencer looked at him curiously.

"Then why are you dancing with me?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Because I need a reason to leave early , plus you looked lonely with your mother." He told Spencer and she nodded.

"Sometimes I wish I was born into a middle class family. " She said .

"So would you mind taking a walk with me Miss Hastings? I have a friend living not to far from here." He asked Spencer and she understood he was anxious to leave.

"You must have my mothers permission first. Though I think she will accept." Spencer told him playing along.

They quickly walked over to Mrs. Hastings. Veronica smiled when she saw that the two seemed to get along.

"Excuse me mother but Mr. Fitz and I were wondering if you would allow us to leave the party early so we could talk." Spencer asked her mother.

"That is fine dear. Mr. Fitz please make sure my daughter returns home." Veronica asked and Ezra nodded.

"Will do Miss Hastings." Ezra said.

* * *

So any opinions , no real expectations for this one.


	2. Sorry

Hey guys I'm sorry I can't upload today . I promise to do something tomorrow when I am healthy enough. 


	3. Introductions

**In a New World**

Spencer/Toby

An idea I came up with

17 year old Spencer is the daughter of an extremely rich and successful lawyer , while Toby Cavanaugh is a middle class 24 year old farmer mourning the death of his wife Jenna. The couple meet one night and their lives will never be the same.

* * *

**Pennsylvania 1843**

_Cavanaugh Farm_

"Wow this is a nice sized farm." Spencer said while observing the small plot of land from the carriage her and Ezra were riding in. Spencer had never seen such a small house before , then again she hasn't traveled that much in her life and spent most of her time locked in her house.

"I know it isn't much but it is good enough for Toby since his wife died in a fire at his old farm. He lost practically everything. " Ezra told Spencer and she nodded in comprehension. They neared the house quickly.

"What was his wife like?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Jenna was very nosy, it was amazing she lived very long. She was born blind . She and Toby were very close growing up . Their parents arranged for them to get married , he loved her though and still does." Ezra told Spencer and she nodded her head in saddness.

"That is sad... so he misses her?" Spencer asked and Ezra nodded.

"Well here we are. " Ezra said and Spencer grew eager to meet Ezra's wife. Ezra then stepped out of the carriage and helped Spencer down.

They quietly walked to the front door. Ezra did a special knock and a small brunette around Spencer's age opened the door.

"Ezra you came back quite early." She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Well I have Miss Spencer Hastings to thank for that." Ezra smiled and kissed the girl again.

"Thanks for bringing him back early. We usually have a little get together every Saturday evening here , but Ezra had to go to that horrid party. I am Aria Fitz by the way." She smiled and Spencer softly smiled politely back.

"Oh it was no problem. As you know I am Spencer Hastings." Spencer curtsied a little.

"Well please come in." Aria said and they walked into the house. The house had a quaint charm to it , but also a feeling of being bare. There were no decorations in it. Though Spencer hadn't been to many houses she did know that most of them had some little marker on it to show that the owners lived there.

In a living room was a group of people that Spencer didn't know the majority of. The only person she recognized was Miss Hanna Marin. The only reason why Spencer knew Hanna was because her father was the minister of the small town of Rosewood. They had met on few occasions , but didn't know each other that well.

"Good evening everyone. This is my friend Miss Spencer Hastings." Ezra introduced Spencer and she smiled when he said friend. She never really had one in her life.

"Good Evening everyone." She curtsied and they all lightly laughed.

"There is no need to be formal here." A short haired woman said sitting next to another woman with long black hair.

"Oh..." Spencer said awkwardly not sure what to do. Then a throat was cleared and Spencers attention was turned to a gorgeous man in suspenders attached to the pants , a simple song sleeved shirt and boots. He was probably the best looking man she had ever seen in her life and she was speechless.

"You can sit anywhere you like. No one here bites. Well at least not that I know of or else they wouldn't be in my house for very long." He smiled lightly making a joke and Spencer curtsied.

"Well thank you for allowing me into your home." She said smiling as well.

"It was no trouble at all. I am Toby Cavanaugh by the way." He said getting lost in her simply beauty as well then breaking out of his trance he introduced Spencer to the rest of the people there. Though for the next hour or so he couldn't help but look at her direction every once in a while.

* * *

So any opinions? The pairings are Spencer/Toby , Aria/Ezra , Paige/Emily (because welli wanted someone bitchy in this who wasn't Melissa) , Hanna/Caleb , but to her parents Spencer/Ezra though no PDA! I swear , also some Toby/Jenna if I do flashbacks.


	4. Background

**In a New World**

Spencer/Toby

An idea I came up with

17 year old Spencer is the daughter of an extremely rich and successful lawyer , while Toby Cavanaugh is a middle class 24 year old farmer mourning the death of his wife Jenna. The couple meet one night and their lives will never be the same.

* * *

**Pennsylvania 1843**

_Cavanaugh Farm_

As the night headed towards a close Spencer noticed that she would be needed back soon.

"It was lovely meeting you all but I must go back home. Ezra would you please escort me so my mother doesn't get suspicious." Spencer asked and he nodded.

"Well you are welcome back next Saturday evening Spencer it was nice having you in my home." Toby said giving Spencer a small smile which she returned.

"Well it was lovely being in your home. I hope to see you all again soon. " Spencer said and she quietly left the house waiting for the carriage.

While Spencer was waiting Ezra was inside speaking a few last words to Toby and Aria

"So you didn't mind if Spencer joined me this evening?" Ezra asked and Aria nodded giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I do not mind at all , in fact she is quite nice. " Aria smiled at him.

"She is also very charming." Toby added nodding.

"Well I think we will be seeing a lot of her. " Hanna said butting in like she always does. "Poor thing , sure she may be our age , but she has not had any of the experiences we have had. She refused to marry Ian Thomas. Her parents have always kept her in that house though. I see her twice a year at church. Even then she always sits quietly with her parents." Hanna said frowning.

"I know , I have seen her before. Not on many accounts. She usually is accompanied by her mother or a servant." Paige said . Since her family was from some wealth she attended some dinners before with Spencer.

"She seems very lonely. Like I was before I moved here. Though I would have no part in marrying a man I didn't love." Emily said standing close to Emily.

"Well all I can say is that there wasn't a smile on her face until I talked to her." Ezra said trying to end the conversation. "Though she only smiled because she was finally away from Mrs. Hastings." He explained and everyone nodded in understanding.

"Besides she couldn't keep her eyes off of Toby." Caleb said making a light joke. "Not that you seemed to mind my friend." He gave a knowing smile to Toby.

"If you forget , I am married." Toby said trying to defend himself and everyone remained quiet. "If you forget Jenna did not pass very long ago. Plus Spencer is young. She is only 17 and I am 24. My life is halfway over , there is not much I have to offer." Toby said.

"Well I must escort her home before her parents get curious of where we are and never allow her to associate with me again." Ezra said and left the house.

Soon Spencer and Ezra were in the carriage on their way back to Hastings Manor. They were silent until Spencer broke the silence.

"Everyone is nice." Spencer said quietly to Ezra.

"They are a good group of people." He smiled at her nodding.

"How did you all meet?" Spencer was curious.

" Toby and I were always friends. We attended school together and never not been friends. Caleb's father worked on the land Jenna's family owned. So we met Caleb when we were about your age. He and Hanna were already engaged to be married. Then Hanna met Paige at a party of some sort and they were friends. Aria's family moved here from Iceland when she was only a child so she grew up speaking English , but worked hard. Jenna's family was very wealthy , though they lived in another part of Pennsylvania. Jenna was getting a dress made and Aria's mother was the seamstress. So when Aria's mother visited Toby and Jenna's farm after they were married I would sometimes be there and that is how I met Aria." Ezra explained to Spencer , though he could see some confusion.

"What about Emily? " Spencer asked him almost as they reached Spencer's house.

"Her and Paige are very close. They have a relationship society does not approve of. " Ezra said and Spencer understood what he met. "They met while Paige was doing some traveling south. Paige returned with Emily instead of Paige much to Paige's fathers dismay." Ezra said and Spencer nodded.

"Well they are all lovely. What do you and Aria do?" Spencer asked.

"I am a teacher. Not very exciting but it does pay. Since Aria's mother passed she is a seamstress . I hope someday to marry Aria so everyone knows and buy a small plot of land close to the farm. " Ezra explained

Then when they reached the house and got to the door the party was just about to the end and when Ezra gave Spencer back to her parents she couldn't help but smile , because of the new friends she could have possibly just made."

* * *

This was more of background... Next chapter things get interesting...well because Mrs. Hastings wants a dress.

So any opinions? The pairings are Spencer/Toby , Aria/Ezra , Paige/Emily (because welli wanted someone bitchy in this who wasn't Melissa) , Hanna/Caleb , but to her parents Spencer/Ezra though no PDA! I swear , also some Toby/Jenna if I do flashbacks.


	5. Seamstresses

**In a New World**

Spencer/Toby

An idea I came up with

17 year old Spencer is the daughter of an extremely rich and successful lawyer , while Toby Cavanaugh is a middle class 24 year old farmer mourning the death of his wife Jenna. The couple meet one night and their lives will never be the same.

* * *

**Pennsylvania 1843**

_Hastings Manor_

Spencer walked downstairs into the dining room with a smile. Ever since the night before she could not help but smile. Her parents thought that it was because of Ezra , though it was more about the people she met the night before.

"So assume you are happy because of that young man last night?" My mother questioned and Spencer just shrugged her shoulders.

"Is he a future fiancée? " Her father asked hopeful and she shook my head.

"No , though he did introduce me to a friend of his." Spencer told her parents.

"What is this friend of his like?" Mrs Hastings asked .

Spencer didn't want to tell her family about Toby . This could be bad , because then they would automatically deny her of being friends with Ezra or any of the other people.

"Ezra is friends with Caleb Rivers. I talked to his wife Hanna last night and it is nice to have a friend." Spencer confided in her parents , nervous of the outcome.

"So no future unions?" Mrs. Hastings asked Spencer and she nodded.

"Well I think it is great Spencer at least has someone to talk to. " Spencer's father said and Spencer nodded her head eagerly.

"Well I asked around last night and I thought that we should have you a dress made for your party in two months. I heard about this amazing seamstress Ella Montgomery. " Veronica said and Spencer perked up.

"Hanna was telling me last night about her and her daughters amazing work. " Spencer said eager.

"Are you sure there is no guy , you are awfully happy?" Mrs Hastings asked. "Are you sure Ezra didn't make an impression?" Spencer just shook her head.

"I am completely sure . I just like the idea of not being alone." Spencer told her parents and they nodded trying to understand their daughters excitement.

The family continued to eat their food. Spencer remained quiet. She usually was much more quiet in the morning and would normally retreat again into her room. Though today she didn't want to be in her room . She wanted to be happy and show everyone she was.

Spencer went into the parlor and read for a while. When she heard a knock at the door she immediately perked up.

"Hello. Welcome to our home." Spencer heard her mother say and then Spencer quickly rushed over to the foyer where she saw Aria and smiled lightly.

Aria smiled back and waved.

"Thank you for your business." Mrs. Montgomery said in a heavy accent. " I hope you will like the dress . I just need your daughters measurements."

Mrs. Hastings nodded. "We want a nice Victorian style gown. My daughter is turning 18 and I want her to find a suitor soon. There was this one man , but she refused to marry him . The poor man left because he wanted her to be happy. " Mrs. Hastings shook her head in shame of her daughter.

"Aria is in a courtship with a man , I just don't know him that well. But by the sound of it , he seems to be a gentleman . " Mrs. Montgomery said and Aria blushed.

"Well I am sure he treats your daughter well." Spencer said and Aria smiled and nodded.

"I have a nice friend Toby..." Aria said trying to hint about Toby.

"Aria I said don't talk about that boy he is trouble." Mrs. Montgomery said and Spencer was confused for a moment.

"Toby Cavanaugh? He is still in town?" Mrs. Hastings said and Spencer was curious.

"Who is Toby Cavanaugh?" Spencer asked trying to get information though she already knew him.

"He is a dangerous man. You should not be bothered by him." Mrs. Hastings said and Aria shook her head.

"He did nothing wrong." Aria mumbled under her breath and Veronica glared at her.

"He murdered his wife." Mrs. Hastings said and then Spencer's world of happiness came to a still.

* * *

Next chapter Spencer finds out more about Jenna's death , and Spencer has an encounter with Toby.

So any opinions? The pairings are Spencer/Toby , Aria/Ezra , Paige/Emily (because welli wanted someone bitchy in this who wasn't Melissa) , Hanna/Caleb , but to her parents Spencer/Ezra though no PDA! I swear , also some Toby/Jenna if I do flashbacks.


End file.
